The invention relates to a household cooker, more particularly to a temperature-preserving electrically heated cooker.
A conventional electrically heated cooker keeps food warm by intermittently heating, but its structure does not have such a function. To keep food warm for a long time means a big waste of energy. However, a conventional temperature-preserving container cannot be used to cook food.
An object of the invention is to provide a temperature-preserving electrically heated cooker to solve problems in the prior art.
A temperature-preserving electrically heated cooker according to the invention, comprising
a body comprising a housing and a container between which a first temperature-preserving chamber is constituted;
a lid connected to the upper part of said body airtightly;
heating means for heating said container;
a controller for controlling a heating time and a heating temperature of said heating means; and
a base positioned under said body and connected separately thereto.
Said first temperature-preserving chamber in said body may be a vacuum space or may be filled with insulating materials.
Said lid may comprise a second temperature-preserving chamber, which may be a vacuum space or may be filled with insulating materials.
Said heating means may be a heating film or a plurality of electrically heating tubes positioned on the outside of the container. The number of the electrically heating tubes depends on the heating temperature or the heating time needed for cooking.
Said electrically heating tubes may be disposed on the bottom of the container and/or on the outer side of the container, and may be covered by insulating materials.
In the cooker of the present invention, a control panel may be arranged on the base to control the heating time and the heating temperature.
The temperature-preserving electrically heated cooker according to the invention may further comprise a base support disposed under the body. Insulating materials may be filled between the base support and the body.